The Secret Rogue Clans
by ForeverMyLovexxx
Summary: Beyond the 4 Clans on the lake lay the territories of Rogue Clans. They operate as Clans, but at heart, they are still Rogues. What happens when one suffers is anything but respectful and clan-like. *Please read the beginning author's note*
1. Prologue&Author's note

**Beginning Author's Note thing: **

**This is, first of all, my first story, so don't get your panties in a bunch because it won't be all that good. Second, I really only made this for a few friends. I didn't name or make any of the Clans or cats in this apart from a few, so I guess credit for that goes to them..?  
>I didn't necessarily make this because I wanted the general public to see my writing, so if you don't like it, feel free to just stop freakin' reading it. I really only uploaded this so my friends could see it without me having to copy and paste it into a chat.<br>****So, I've disabled reviews and such. I might open them up again later, I don't really know.  
><strong>**So, anyways: **

**Prologue: **

A glowing silver she-cat sprinted through the woods, fleeing with a look of rage and fear. Fear-scent wafted off of her and flooded the air. Bone-thin cats were spitting with anger and lashing their tails behind her, triumph written clearly on their expressions. The silver cat left claw marks in the dirt where she ran, eventually catching up to a different group of well-fed cats.

The largest, snow-white tom lunged at her bloodthirstily. The silver cat was obviously terrified, and the look in her eyes displayed the betrayal she felt. He scraped his unsheathed claws down her neck, scarlet red liquid dripping from the long death scar, while he easily batted two kits into a stormy river with his tail, killing all three of the cats who seemed to trust him with their lives.

A she-cat the color of a deathberry wailed in pain, the same size as the skinny cats that won. Her fear-scent overpowered the other forest scents, and one of the healthier looking cats wailed with her. Suddenly, she turned her head to reveal she was faceless.


	2. Chapter 1

Brokenpath awoke, shaken. Her claws were unsheathed and her fur stood on end. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and shakily got to her paws. The familiar scents of her den calmed her further, as bitter as they were. She tried to get her mind back on track by organizing her herbs, but Vixenheart burst in.

"Hey Brokenpath!" She panted.

Brokenpath flicked her tail with annoyance. Her best friend should be in the nursery preparing to have her kits, not acting like a fool running around camp.

"Vixenheart, are you mouse-brained? If you want to prove to Fallen Angels that you're fit to have kits, you can't be acting like a foolish apprentice!"

Vixenheart tipped her head to the side, her grey eyes revealing honest confusion. "But I _am_ an apprentice!"

"An apprentice isn't supposed to have kits."

Her blackish-blue tail twitched. "It's not in the warrior code."

Brokenpath sighed with frustration. Nightpaw had always been snappy and outspoken, but becoming pregnant took her reputation to a whole new level. As punishment for becoming pregnant as an apprentice, she'd had her name changed to _Vixenheart._ "Have you not noticed that no cat approves of this?"

The younger cat gave up. "Fine, fine. I came here to see if you had anything to make me produce milk. I'm worried that I won't be able to have enough when my kits come."

Brokenpath flicked her ear, the one that wasn't torn. She knew better than any cat that Vixenheart wouldn't admit to fear for anyone, not even her own kits, because she had too much pride.

"You'll be fine, Vixenheart."

Vixenheart let out a small whimper of protest. "But I'm only nine moons, Brokenpath. _You'll_ never know, but carrying kits is enough work, and I don't want another thing to deal with."

She knew her friend wasn't leaving until she got her herbs, so she sighed once again and padded to the back of her den to retrieve a few borage leaves for her. "Here, take these," She meowed, "And you'll be producing more and better milk." She brushed her red tail across Vixenheart's dark flank and added "You'll be fine."

Vixenheart's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much, Brokenpath!" She meowed as she bounded out, purring all the way.

Brokenpath rolled her eyes good-naturedly behind her back. She knew Vixenheart never meant any harm, but it wouldn't kill her to be a little kinder sometimes. She also thought it was strange that she would even consider having kits. It was unimaginable to Brokenpath to have kits even at her age, and she was three moons older than her best friend.

Her new name fit her all too well.

Brokenpath tried to shake thoughts of her own apprenticeship from her head, but found it impossible. Her mentor, Lilacstem, had been her friend and the closest thing she had to a mother. They'd met when Brokenkit had stumbled upon the large rogue pack and insisted on staying.

Fallen Angels had no medicine cat then, and Lilacstem stepped forward to become it. She mentored Brokenpaw until she was fit to become medicine cat, gave Brokenpaw the name Brokenflower, and left to become a warrior once more. She was killed on the Thunderpath shortly after, and Brokenflower requested Bone to change her name to Brokenpath.

Brokenpath started shuffling her paws on the ground without knowing it, and padded out to camp to clear her mind. The warm Fallen Angels scents flooded her senses, and the familiar gray skies comforted her.

"Brokenpath!" A light brown she-cat called to her, "Can you come here for a moment?" She signaled with her tail.

It was Ember, who was like a second mother to Brokenpath. The queen's face was half torn up and scratched from an old wolf attack.

"I'd love to!"


	3. Chapter 2

Vixenheart padded, tail up, towards the nursery. The pinkish sunhigh sky loomed above her, tainted with the familiar grey clouds. She threw down the vole that was clamped in her jaws and began to eat. She heard slow, heavy pawsteps, and knew instantly who it was.

"Oh, hello Nightpaw- or, _Vixenheart,_ sorry." Fangpaw jeered.

Vixenheart fought to keep her temper under control. "Hello, Fangpaw." She meowed through gritted teeth.

"How are your kits?" She asked bluntly.

Vixenheart's neck fur bristled, and her claws instinctively unsheathed. "My unborn kits and I are doing just fine, thanks for your concern."

"I can't wait to see them. I hope they grow up just like you, then Fallen Angels certainly won't have the problem we have now; too few warriors." She hissed with a flick of her tail.

Now her fur stood straight up down her back, and she bore her fangs. Her tail was lashing back and forth as if it were trying to reach around and whip the mouse-brained black cat right in the whiskers.

"I'd watch your tongue, fox-dung." Vixenheart spat with fury.

"I'd watch your mate, vixen." Fangpaw replied coolly.

That was it. Vixenheart's claws dug into the soft earth and she lowered into a crouch, ready to spring at any moment, and Fangpaw copied the motions. Phantomsky approached the two warily.

"Don't fight, you two." She meowed calmly.

The younger cats took no notice, and Vixenheart hissed wordlessly. Fangpaw sprang, and Vixenheart rolled to the side to avoid her, kicking up dust. She turned and dug her claws into Fangpaw's flank, scraping down her side. The dark apprentice yowled in pain before turning around to sink her fangs into Vixenheart's leg.

Vixenheart let out a hiss of agony and kicked Fangpaw off, turning around to dig her fangs into Fangpaw's tail. She missed, getting clumps of black fur in her mouth. She spat with fury and launched herself at Fangpaw, bowling her over and sending both of them flying into the bushes.

Maplefur, the rogue pack's deputy, sprinted over. She grabbed Vixenheart's blueish scruff and dragged her away from Fangpaw. "What do you two think you're doing?" She said angrily.

Vixenheart shook her head, trying to clear her head. Her leg throbbed with pain and blood was seeping onto the ground.

Maplefur sighed. "Let's get you to Brokenpath, okay?"

The apprentices nodded and limped to the medicine den.


	4. Chapter 3

Flowerpaw padded to Brokenpath's den. Maplefur was there with Vixenheart and Fangpaw. She'd heard about the fight, and gone to see how badly her friends were injured.

The pungent smell of the den flooded her senses, and she could feel the four cats turn to stare at her. Vixenheart's grey eyes bore into her. "What, Flowerpaw?" She hissed.

Vixenheart had always been snappy and rude, but not nearly as much as when their friendship ended. When Flowerpaw found out her friend was expecting kits, things changed a lot.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all okay," Flowerpaw meowed.

Brokenpath brushed her red tail along Flowerpaw's side. "It's okay," She whispered, "She's just a little heated up from the fight." The younger cat nodded and turned to leave the den.

Outside in the fresh air, Maplefur was padding into camp from Brokenpath's den, ready to organize hunting patrols. Her sleek brown fur shone in the dim sunlight as she leapt onto a large rock to call the attention of the clan.

"I would like Ember to lead the hunting patrol, bringing along Rosedust, Snowpelt, Dovewing, Flowerpaw, and Riverpaw."

Flowerpaw brightened at the chance to forget Vixenheart and go hunting, but felt her belly flop when she realized she'd be going with Vixenheart's mate, Riverpaw. She joined the small group of cats and headed out towards the lighter part of the forest.

**Mhmm, this was a pretty boring chapter _, next one is better.**


	5. Chapter 4

Brokenpath sighed. Flowerpaw had brought her a mouse, which she was grateful for, but it was noticeably thinner than usual. She'd noticed lately that prey was running slim, but it wasn't anywhere near leaf-bare. She flicked her tail and stepped out of her den. The warm Fallen Angels scents welcomed her again and she happily went to share her fresh-kill with Ember and Bone.

It was oddly dry underpaw, and the usually bubbling river seemed unusually low. She padded to the couple that had their tails entwined.

"Hey guys." She meowed

"Hi Brokenpath!" They purred.

"Share?"

Bone nodded, and pushed his light grey, nearly blue pelt closer to Ember's light brown pelt. Jealousy pricked at Brokenpath's heart, because the red she-cat knew she would never be able to have a mate.

She sunk her fangs into the warm mouse, tasting it's forest flavors, trying to drown out her jealousy. Halfway through her greedy bites, a yowl came from the nursery.

"What in the name of Dark Forest..?" Ember mewed.

Another yowl.

Brokenpath gulped down her bite of mouse and pelted to the nursery. "What's going on?" She meowed frantically.

Blood That Stains The River was yowling in pure pain, her tail thrashing wildly from side to side.

"Blood's kits are coming," Vixenheart hissed quickly.

"So early?" Brokenpath exclaimed in surprise. They shouldn't be coming for another week. Blood was originally from The Tribe Of Bright Roses, but their leader, Teller Of Pointed Stones, was terrible and evil, and she escaped to Fallen Angels. Her name reflected this, as the blood in the river was her own father's.

Blood's bright orange tail whipped Brokenpath in the face. Her emerald gaze locked on the small red she-cat, clouded with pain. "Help, now!" She yowled.


	6. Chapter 5

The birth was taking longer than any cat thought it would. It was nearly midnight and the kits still had not come, but Blood was writhing in agony.

"They'll be here any moment, Blood. It's alright." Vixenheart attempted to soothe her friend, brushing her dark blue-ish tail across the older cat's orange flank as she yowled in pain. She had gone to get her fresh-kill, but the pile had been so small that she only came back with a skinny vole in her jaws.

Brokenpath padded in, a thrush dangling from her jaws. "Here, eat this, Blood. You'll feel better," she promised.

Blood blinked her deep green eyes gratefully, too busy caterwauling in agony to properly thank her. She bent her head to eat, and groaned with pain. She vomited scarlet red blood all over the nursery floor. Vixenheart shrieked and fear gripped her when Blood collapsed on the ground.

Brokenpath stood frozen in horror, the red fur on her neck bristling slightly. She started trembling, and muttered something about being unprepared and not trained enough. She bent her head to the sky and yowled to Dark Forest "Lilacstem, _help me!" _before pelting outside the brambles of the nursery.

Vixenheart licked Blood's orange fur the wrong way, hoping to get her blood flowing properly. She'd seen her best friend Brokenpath do it enough times.

Brokenpath raced in, nearly shoving the younger cat aside, and started mixing herbs and feeding them to Blood's unconscious body. She wailed in frustration from trying to get Blood to wake up. She saw the medicine cat's icy blue eyes widen in horror at something on Blood. She wailed again to Dark Forest "Dark Forest! Why did you steal my mentor from me?"

**Yes, they say "Dark Forest"(/Place Of No Stars) Not "StarClan". Try not to get your jimmies rustled because of it. Most of these rogues don't pray to StarClan.**


	7. Chapter 6

Blood That Stains The River's eyes opened drearily, only half conscious. A sharp pain in her stomach reminded her of what was happening. Bitter scents of the medicine den flooded her senses, and she slowly became aware of Brokenpath's voice calling to her.

"Blood! Wake up!" She was yowling with desperation. "Please!"

Blood let out a _mrrow_ of confusion before looking down. Her blood was spreading on the muddy forest floor, and she remembered then that she had collapsed while about to give birth, but she remembered it happening in the nursery, not outside the medicine den.

Happiness flooded her. Her kits! She'd had kits!

She shook her head and blinked away the confusion. "Brokenpath, where are my kits?" She meowed excitedly.

Brokenpath's face lit up. "Oh, Blood, you're okay!" She meowed with relief and nuzzled her cheek against Blood's. "I'll get the kits."

A moment later she returned, three kits dangling from her jaws. Blood could feel her tail stand straight up in happiness. She fixed her green gaze on them.

The first, an orange tabby with slightly-opened blue eyes, mewled for milk. A pang of grief hit Blood as she remembered Flame Of Forest Fire, her mate who she'd left behind in the Tribe. She bent her head to the sky and noticed a cloud blocking the sun.

"Cloud That Blocks The Sun" She whispered into the she-kits ear, naming her with the Tribe's tradition.

Another kit, a black-and-orange dappled she-kit, twitched the tip of her tail and mewled, wanting her mother's attention. Their green eyes met, and Blood touched the tiny kit's flank with her nose, feeling the kit's rumbling purr.

The kit's ears suddenly pricked and her head swerved to the side. Instinctively, Blood's gaze followed, to hear the bird making calls in a nearby tree. "Bird Singing In The Trees", she whispered to the kit.

Her last, a tiny tom tried to stand up to nuzzle his mother, but couldn't gather the strength. His appearance worried Blood, as he looked thin and gaunt, his ribs clearly visible through his tortoise-shell pelt. He strained to mew pathetically, and Blood bent down to lick his fur.

The tiny gesture made him topple straight over, and he tried to cry but no sound came out. Blood took a deep breath and straightened him, then wrapped her tail around the three kits protectively. A warm feeling spread through her belly, and her heart practically swelled with love for her kits. She stood, shakily, and gazed at the Fallen Angels camp. A leaf trembled on a tree branch.

Blood bent her head once more to whisper into the tom's ear "Leaf Shaking On Tree".

Brokenpath and Phantomsky padded over, their tails swishing from side to side.

"Hello Brokenpath and Phantomsky," Blood meowed, letting her love shine through her eyes.

Brokenpath nodded, and Phantomsky nearly squealed with excitement. "Oh, we have _kits_ again! I was starting to think the clan would die out!"

Blood's whiskers twitched in amusement, but she felt the ground sway under her paws when Brokenpath glanced at Leaf.

"Oh, uh.. Blood.. That's a tortoise-shell tom.. Uh, right?"

Blood nodded slowly at the younger cat.

Brokenpath's icy eyes widened in fear and her neck fur stood on end. She immediately snatched the sickly kit by it's scruff and pelted through the brambles into her den.


End file.
